1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a shredder and, in particular, to an improved structure of the trash bin of a shredder. The invention provides a means for the inner bin of trash paper to automatically eject by depressing or stepping so that the user can remove the trash paper.
2. Related Art
To prevent such documents as legal files, receipts, invoices, credit card numbers, research reports, or personal financial information (e.g., credit card and phone bills) from being released, it is common to destroy them using a shredder. Therefore, the shredder has become an indispensable device for both business and home applications.
As is well known, the action principle of a shredder for shredding paper is to dispose several cutting blades on two rotary shafts with spacers in between. A motor and a gear box are employed to drive the two parallel rotary shafts that rotate in opposite directions. They provide a shearing force on passing paper to cut it into small stripes. According to the mechanical cutting type, shredders can be classified as stripe-cut shredders and cross-cut shredders. In the former case, the cutting blades are disposed regularly on the rotary shafts and cut the paper along the longitudinal direction into long stripes. Each blade in the latter case has several hook-shaped cutting edges. The blades are disposed in a spiral way on the rotary shafts. In this case, the paper is not only cut along the longitudinal direction into stripes, but also cut in the transverse direction into chips.
In the case of either stripe-cut shredders or cross-cut shredders, they are usually sold with a trash basket or bin for accommodating trash paper. The trash bin is usually in a cylindrical shape with an upward opening. The trash bin is disposed inside the shredder. The paper pieces being cut directly fall into the trash bin. When the trash bin is full, it has to be clean in order not to affect the normal operations of the shredder.